Blowjob Friday
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: an accident in the lab leads to this... Severus and Sirius will never know what hit them


**a/n for everyone who is waiting for cooking lesson to be updated, i am working on it like i've said before i will never give up on it. i hope you like this in the mean time.**

**.**

**.**

**Blowjob Friday**

**.**

**.**

Severus slammed the kitchen door in Grimmauld place and leaned against it panting slightly,

"What's wrong with you?" Sirius Black sneered from his seat by the fire.

"A spell gone wrong, I needed to get away from the school," Severus said shortly.

"What spell?" Sirius asked curious despite himself.

"It was a combination of spell and two potions. My 7th year class of Gryffindors and Slytherin's were working on individual projects. Miss Granger was working on a variation of a lust potion, and Mr Potter on a long term veritaserum. Mr Goyle thought it would be funny to throw something at their work station. It blew up: I managed to push the children out of the way, but I was hit with both potions," Severus explained unwillingly.

Sirius laughed, "So you have to tell the truth all the time? God you must hate that."

"You have no idea how much I hate it," Severus nodded standing up straight but not moving away from the door.

"Sit down," Sirius gestured to the chair opposite himself. "Didn't you say there was a lust potion; you don't look like you're some sort of raving sex maniac."

Severus snorted and sat down. "I'm not, thank god; I don't think I could have lived with that particular shame. The lust potion Miss Granger was making was not designed to turn a person into 'some sort of raving sex maniac' she was working on a way to enhance a couple's sex life and increases fertility. I have never in all my time teaching seen a student quite so red when explaining her project outline."

Sirius sniggered. "So you need to go find your girl friend and shag and have lots of greasy haired children."

"That's not going to happen, ever." Severus said finality in his voice as he stared into the flames.

Sirius looked confused, "I know when we were young we didn't exactly get on, but, you're not actually ugly you know. You could easily find a girl and settle down."

Now it was Severus' turn to snigger. "Only when we were young we didn't get on? You still hate me for no good reason other than what house I'm in, although having met the portrait of your harpy of a mother I can understand your hatred of the house I suppose."

"I had a reason to hate you Severus, I just never told anyone. And never intended to, so why the hells am I telling you?" Sirius demanded his eye widening in horror as the words left his lips.

"That is the reason I had to leave school; people around me seem to want to tell the truth, too, and the lust potion is making them want to confess their undying love to whomever they are attracted to but never told. I'm scarred for life; I truly never needed to see Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy snog in my class room then drag each other away to, and I quote, 'blow each other' nor did I need to hear Ronald Weasley tell Hermione Granger that what he wanted more than anything else was to 'lick her till she screamed'." Severus shuddered.

Sirius however could not contain his laughter. "Harry and Draco, oh my god, Remus owes me a galleon; I told him such hatred could only be a cover for deeper feelings. What else did you see?" Sirius leant forward in his chair.

"Well after that, I dismissed the class and headed for the staff room, Dumbledore and Minerva were already there, but as soon as I heard the phrase, I've missed your lips against my...' I left: there is no way I want to know the end of that sentence. the spell and potions effects were spreading with contact."

"Not that you're not welcome, you are, but why did you come here? I would have thought you would have avoided me like the plague."

"It was logically the best place, if I saw you at all you were more than likely alone so no one for you to attempt to seduce and any truths you threw at me I'd probably heard before," Severus explained.

"Well you were right on one count. I am alone," Sirius whispered quietly, not really expecting Severus to hear him, and if he did, he made no comment. What did you mean you'd never find a girl? Surely, you don't mean that."

"I'm gay, girls have no interest to me," Severus closed his eyes and waited for the ridicule and name-calling to start.

"It took me a long time to figure that out for myself," Sirius said seriously.

Severus's eyes snapped open. "You knew I was gay? I only ever told one person."

"I meant me actually. I slept with a lot of girls when I was young trying to prove to myself that I was straight, then one night I got roaring drunk and ended up in bed with some Muggle, dear god the things that man could do with his tongue. Well after that, I couldn't deny it any more, not even to myself."

"For me it was when I was 12 and more interested in watching the asses of the quidditch players rather than watching the plays," Severus shared in return.

"Yeah well, you were always smarter than me," Sirius joked. "Do you remember Jacob Hesten? He was a Hufflepuff."

"Yes I remember him, he was the year above us, had an arse that could crack nuts," Severus bit his lip. "I really hate this," he complained.

"It could be worse," Sirius shrugged indifferently. "He did have a nice arse after all."

"How could this possibly be worse?" Severus asked rhetorically.

"I could have told you how much I wanted your cock in my mouth right about now!" Sirius looked horrified, and quickly stood and moved to the other end of the kitchen by the sink.

"Why would you want that?" Severus asked following him, knowing he would have to answer.

"Because the reason I was so horrible to you for so long was I wanted you so damn much, I wanted to taste you, to fuck you, to be fucked by you, damn it Severus I just wanted you," Sirius screamed.

Severus closed the space between them. "You couldn't have just bloody said something could you, save us both a lot of pain and frustration?" Then they were kissing, Severus pulled back when he could no longer go without breathing.

"I've waited over twenty years to do that," he admitted too aroused to be embarrassed anymore.

"You said this was an aid to a relationship, what kind of aid?" Sirius panted he was now pinned against the sink and could feel the evidence of Severus' arousal pressing against his own.

"I believe it was to deliver 24 hours of pleasure," Severus recalled, loving to hear Sirius moan at the prospect. "Now I seem to recall you expressing a wish to have my cock in your mouth. Far be it from me to deny you what you want. Name it and it's yours."

"I want to suck you until you lose the ability to think, and talk to pretty, until all you can say is my name," Sirius whispered huskily into Severus' ear.

"God!" Severus moaned, allowing himself to be manoeuvred to the chair by the fire and stripped along the way. "Go ahead, Sirius, suck me, see if that mouth is as good at sucking as talking."

Sirius grinned pushing a now naked Severus into the chair behind him. "It's far far better," he promised, and proceeded to prove himself right.

.

.

**Please read and review**


End file.
